Relegater
:Not to be confused with Relegate V6. The Landrock Motors Relegater is a van that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of this van is quite similar to the North American of the 1990s. The Relegater can spawn in various colors and, in Watch Dogs 2, operated by various companies and businesses, such as Algaeris, Expedite and Haum Electronics. Performance The Relegater is rather heavy because of its size, resulting in a slow van with average durability and average handling. The vehicle still has good acceleration, but leaves much to be desired. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = Inline-4 (In-game model) |Drivetrain = Front-engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 6 }} Variants *'Ice-cream Relegater:' Refrigerated examples of the vans can be seen driven in residential areas. These refrigerated examples are used as ice-cream vans. Along with the roof mounted refrigerator units, the vans may also feature a brightly-colored livery along with product ranges. The colors for the ice-cream van's bodies will also be relatively bright. The horn is also replaced by a typical ice-cream jingle. *'Racine Relegater:' Another variant of the van is used by Racine Boat Restoration, a company which plays a role in the game's story. The van is white and has the company logo emblazoned on the sides. The van is drawn by Jackson Pearce to explain his mother's assumed captors. *'Taco Relegater:' The Relegater in Watch Dogs 2 assumes the role of the Taco Landrock Van 1500 from Watch Dogs, therefore having the same yellow color and a brown artificial sombrero on its roof. The van is operated by a business known as "Tacos Mexicanos El Frijol" (roughly translated into "The Bean Mexican Tacos"), according to the logo on its sides. Instead of a horn, it plays a Mexican-sounding jingle. Gallery Watch Dogs Relegator-RearView.jpg|A rear view of a Relegater. Relegator-IceCream-FrontView.jpg|Front and side view of the ice cream Relegater. Relegator-IceCream-RearView.jpg|Rear view of the ice cream Relegater. Watch Dogs 2 WD2 Relegater Algaeris.jpg|"Algaeris" Relegater. WD2 Relegater Expedite.jpg|"Expedite" Relegater. Relegater_taco.png|The Taco Truck. Locations ''Watch Dogs'' *Can be found around Chicago. *Ice Cream version found in The Wards. ''Watch Dogs 2'' *Easily seen on the Bay Area, mostly those operated by businesses. *The Ice cream truck and Taco van versions are quite common in the map, appearing in the same areas as a normal Relegater would do. *Available in the Total Motors car dealership, for $10,000. Trivia *The Car On Demand app shows an image of what appear to be a door-less version of the Relegater, giving it more resemblance to the Step Vans. The vehicle, however, never appears without doors. *Strangely, in both games, this vehicle is categorized as a Budget vehicle, rather than a Heavy vehicle. This is because it is a light van, instead of a heavy van (unlike the Convoy). *In Watch Dogs, the van features an industrial horn, similar to most heavy vehicles. *In the mission Uninvited, Jordi gives Aiden IED's and wants him to blow-up an Ice-Cream Relegater he stuffed two dead Fixers in. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Budget Vehicles